Pairing (enabling of communication) of devices using wireless communications is usually a manual multistep process. For example, a display may show a list of connectable (broadcasting) devices that the user must choose from, or there may be a PIN that is entered on each device after a device is switched to broadcasting/discoverable. This is made difficult where devices have no display and no keypad.